Exhale
by GeishaGirl93
Summary: Tempted by the red flesh, he took a bite.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice.  
**A/N:** My first request-fic from **Cutegirly19**. Thank you so much! This fic takes place during the first season. Taking a break from Identity. I'm going to let Conner be able to speak in Kryptonian in this fanfic because I think Cadmus would have let the G-gnomes teach him Kryptonian. If they didn't, that would kind of kill the whole "clone of Superman" thing. Mind you, I don't speak Kryptonian or Atlantean so the little dialogue towards the end of the fic is completely out of my head. Enjoy!

**Title:** Exhale  
**Summary:** Tempted by the red flesh, he took a bite.  
**Pairing:** Superboy/Kaldur in that order  
**Warnings:** heavy yaoi, Kaldur on the bottom. . . . yeah, I think that's it.

Xxx

The fruit dangled from the gnarled branches of the tree like ornaments—shiny and red and oh-so tempting. The bark of the tree appeared almost black in the silver light of the Cheshire moon, but it was smooth beneath Kaldur's fingers and slightly damp to the touch. The sky was dark and littered with stars, and the river that nourished the tree makes quiet shushing noises as it lulled the forest creatures into slumber. There was the smell of flowers, musky earth and coming rain.

Kaldur gingerly ran his hand over the bark, "It's beautiful."

Conner nodded his head in agreement.

"I've never seen anything like it—on the surface world or in Atlantis."

"You mean you don't know what it is?"

"You don't either?"

"The G-gnomes never fed me any information about this kind of tree. The fruit kind of look like cherries, but they're a little bigger—grape-size."

"They look delicious."

"Have some."

Kaldur glanced over at Conner.

"What if they are poisonous?"

"I don't think they are."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not sure. I just do."

It's foolish logic, and Kaldur knew this, but somehow, he feels it, too. The air was calm and sweet-smelling; the river was a silver thread cutting through the dark earth; the world was dark and ready to conceal a secret.

Kaldur jumped up onto the branches and plucked two of the fruit from the tree. When he landed, he handed one to Conner and the two bit into the fruit.

It was sweet with juice that was vaguely apple-flavored. The skin yielded beneath Kaldur's teeth, and the meat on the inside of the fruit was pale and tasted of cherries and strawberries and raspberries and other sweet things that Kaldur couldn't name. The fruit smelled of flowers and earth and clean water.

Kaldur exhaled through his nose, and Conner closed his eyes and finished the rest of the fruit.

"That was really good."

Kaldur nodded and swallowed the rest in one swift gulp.

Xxx

Kaldur's body felt like a weight.

His limbs, muscles, joints, bones, tendons—they were all heavy. He could feel himself being pulled to the earth, and he there was a moment of suspension before he vaguely felt the earth concave beneath his elbows and knees—cradling him like an infant or lover. Darkness swarmed his vision, and for a moment, he gave in.

"Kaldur! Hey! Kaldur, can you hear me?"

_Who's there?_

Kaldur felt his body being levitated, and he feels warmth press against the side of his body.

"Kaldur, open your eyes!"

_Who's there? Who are you?_

"Kaldur, c'mon! I'm going to call M'gann through the link."

_Oh. It's Superboy. . . Conner._

Kaldur forced his eyelids to open, and he felt the familiar buzz of the psychic link being used, and Conner's voice frantically calling for assistance.

"Conner. . ."

Conner paused and glanced down at Kaldur, eyes wide and concerned.

"Kaldur! I called the others! They're coming as fast as they can! Are you alright?"

Kaldur didn't answer. He was too busy noticing the way Conner's skin was glistening with sweat and the smell of something. . . animal and musky and heady and powerful and _Conner_; too busy watching Conner's muscles flex beneath the fair skin; too busy noticing the way Conner's eyes are bright and beautiful and framed by dark eyelashes.

"Kaldur, what is it?"

Kaldur licked his lips; his throat felt dry, and his body felt hot; there was fire coursing through his veins. He felt an ache coursing through is system, coiling in his gut and spreading through his loins.

_Hot. . . I'm so hot. . ._

"Kaldur, what is it?"

_It hurts. . . I'm hurting. . . Smell so nice. . . So strong and beautiful and hard and hot and oh gods. . . . _

"Kaldur, look at me."

Kaldur forced his head up and was arrested by Conner's eyes—sharp, clear and swirling with emotion.

"Kaldur, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"How do you feel?"

"Hot. . . ache. . . aroused. . . ."

Conner nods slowly, and there is a look of complete concentration on his face. His eyes go distant and hazy. He searches through memory after memory—every bit of information that he'd ever learned sliding before his eyes like scenes from a movie.

Kaldur felt hot in Conner's arms, and he could smell Kaldur's arousal. Kaldur moaned and panted, mumbled words in Atlantean and rubbed himself against Conner's body.

"Kaldur," Conner tried to speak as softly as he could while he still filtered through the memories and tried to ignore the way he could feel his own arousal, "I'm going to help you, alright?"

Kaldur made an unsensical noise but nodded.

There was a moment of silence, and then, it clicked. The memory filled Conner's vision, and Kaldur watched as his jaw tensed.

After the memory faded, Conner looked down at Kaldur and stared at him hard.

"Kaldur, I know how to help you, but you have to trust me, alright?"

"I do."

"You have to promise me that you won't hate me."

Kaldur mustered a small smile:

"I could never hate you."

And that was when Conner kissed him.

Xxx

It was hot and wet and _wonderful_.

The ground was damp and sweet-smelling; Conner could taste the fruit on Kaldur's lips; the wind was gentle and whispering and all encompassing; Kaldur writhed and moaned, moving his hips slowly and rhythmically even though he clawed at Conner's back; Conner groaned and panted, nuzzled at Kaldur's neck and kissed every inch of skin that he could reach.

Conner wasn't huge, but he was _thick. _Kaldur's muscles and lower back burned, and he threw his head back and shuddered against Conner.

"Yes," Kaldur hissed, and he rocked down onto Conner's aching cock. "_Yes_."

"I'm sorry." Conner grunted and he moaned as he wrapped his hand around Kaldur's leaking cock.

"W-what?"

"I shouldn't be doing this." Conner kissed Kaldur's lips and gently bit at them, teasing the tender flesh.

Kaldur shook his head and arched into Kaldur's fist.

"No, I want this."

Conner nodded and sped up his thrusts, the sound of his hips slapping against the curve of Kaldur's ass. Kaldur moaned and babbled in Atlantean.

"_Roesna, roesna, Conner, bonnen terra mortrea kannis._"

Conner growled at the words and found himself responding back in the only way he knew how:

"_Tet ken moetros. Tet bone shira presra interton moetros. Tet ken moetros; moetros ket tet; moetet shira ket dostros porforna._"

Kaldur rocked on Conner's hips, biting at his neck and arching his back. Conner moaned, and he felt his eyelids squeeze shut as he felt his climax approaching. Kaldur's eyes rolled back into his head, and he cried out as he felt his own orgasm rip through him.

Conner continued to thrust until he felt his cock slacken and Kaldur go limp against him. Conner wrapped his arms around Kaldur's waist and nuzzled at Kaldur's sweat neck, kissing the pulsing vein and mumbled soft words in what Kaldur knew was Kryptonian.

Kaldur stroked Conner's hair and sighed contentedly as Conner squeezed his ass and kissed his chest.

After a beat, Kaldur spoke:

"Do you regret this?"

"No."

"I want more."

"I do, too."

"I'm not sure I love you, though."

Kaldur startled and pulled away from Conner slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Conner let out a frustrated noise and kissed Kaldur on the corner of his mouth.

"The G-gnomes taught me that humans think that love and sex go hand in hand. If you think that way, I don't want to disappoint you. I like you. You're attractive and smart and strong and everything that I'm not, but I can't love you. I like you, but I don't think it's love."

Kaldur chuckled, kissed Conner on the cheek and went back to stroking his hair.

"It doesn't have to be love right now. Right now, it can just be us sating desires of the flesh and joining together in the way the others don't understand. I can be your secret if you can be mine, and we'll let the darkness be our witness."

Conner nodded and placed a chaste kiss on Kaldur's lips.

"Yeah, it will be enough for now. I can hear the Bioship; the others are coming."

"Let's wait here just a little while longer."

The darkness spoke with bird and insect songs, and the stars above twinkled like eyes that knew of a dark secret.

Xxx

**A/N:** What was spoken in Atlantean and Kryptonian:

**Kaldur:** _More, more, Conner, you're wonderful and strong.  
_**Conner:** _You are mine. You will pleasure me and only me. I belong to you; you belong to me; we will know each other in the dark._

**A/N:** This could become part of a series so who knows? I think it has potential. Here ya go, **Cutegirly19**! I hope you like it!


End file.
